mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Stitch!
is the anime adaption of the animated feature film ''Lilo & Stitch and the subsequent successor for the Lilo & Stitch series by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It takes place after the film and debuted in Japan in October 2008.Disney seals Japan anime and "Lilo and Stitch" deal, International business times, 2008-03-06Disney says to produce Anime 'made in Japan' (2008-03-08)Disney plans Japan animation effort, International Herald Tribune, 2008-03-06 The show features a Japanese girl named Yuna in place of Lilo, and is set on a fictional island in the Ryukyus off the shore of Okinawa instead of Hawaii. The island is called Izayoi. A second anime season, called began airing in Japan on October 13, 2009. A third season, entitled 'Stitch! ~Best Friends Forever~' (スティッチ！～ずっと最高のトモダチ～ ''Stitch! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~) aired on TV Asahi on July 6, 2010. テレビ朝日アニメ|「スティッチ！～いたずらエイリアンの大冒険～」 The first season began airing under the English language on the Australian Disney Channel on 4 December 2009, and went to also air in English later on Disney Channel Asia December 19, 2009. The first season premiered on Disney Channel Latin America on May 2, 2010, in Latin Spanish dub. The Second season premiered on Disney Channel Latin America on June 6, 2011 . Furthermore, the series is expected to air in the U.S. also sometime in 2011 on Disney Channel. The first season premiered on Finland's Disney Channel June 7, 2010, subtitled in Finnish with English dub. Anime is also broadcast in other Scandinavian countries under Disney Channel. The Dutch dub version airs on Disney XD Netherlands and Disney Channel Netherlands as well as on Disney Channel in Belgium. Production The show is animated and co-produced by the Japanese animation house Madhouse LTD.Disney says to produce Anime 'made in Japan' (2008-03-08 ) At the 2008 Tokyo International Anime Fair, the pilot for the series was showcased for attendees at the Madhouse booth. Information was also shown around Disney's booth, showing the cast of characters who would appear in the anime. From the information available, many of the past characters, such as Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley. might appear, as well as five villains; Captain Gantu, Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, 625 Reuben, Experiment 627 and Leroy. In addition are in the anime three characters, 624 Angel, 621 Chopsuey and 221 Sparky also appear in the anime due to their popularity from the English franchise. Stitch! started on TV Tokyo and following affiliates at 7:00pm on October 8, 2008 and had an hour premiere of the first two episodes. Afterwords, it aired on every Wednesday after at 7:26PM timeslot, essentially replacing Bleach. Where the Hawaiian culture was featured in the original version, the culture of Okinawa Prefecture and the other Ryukyu Islands is featured. For example, Yuna's karate has replaced Lilo's hula. The Stitch anime influnces kodomo manga. It is originally aimed in Japan at young kids aged 4 to 14 years. Most of the main characters are young children with Yuna being a 9-year old, 4th grader and elementary school student. It is being a mostly peaceful and toddler and kindergartener friendly anime because there is very little violence, fighting and battle and it shows very little crude humor and even is mostly not too scary since the episodes are much lightly toned with almost no fights or scary stuff.Its target audience is young children below 10 years and is a Japanese children's program, which is about the same target demographic audience as that of an American cartoon with a low TV-Y rating. But however unlike the movies and like all other Japanese anime, the anime contains some darker and mature content which are present in the original Japanese version as they were appropriate and friendly to children in Japan. Characters Main characters ; : Seiyū: Kōichi Yamadera : Stitch (original name: Experiment #626), an alien from outer space, one day ends up falling to an island located on Earth, called Izayoi Island, off the coast of Okinawa. He discovers "The Spiritual Stone" on Okinawa, with the help of his new friend Yuna, and learns it can grant his wish of becoming the strongest in the universe...provided he does enough good deeds. Thus, with his Good Deed Counter, he is able to keep track of his good deeds, and keep track of his wish of becoming strongest in the universe. However, he has mischievous tendencies that often make him lose deeds due to his overabundance of such things. ; : Seiyū: Motoko Kumai : She is a young 9-year old tomboyish 4th Grade elementary school student who lives on a fictional island off the shore of Okinawa in the Ryukyus called Izayoi Island. Living on Izayoi Island, she learns and studies karate, having learned it from her grandpa. Her grandpa also did the honor of giving her a special type of moonsand, as a good luck charm in her study of karate before he left. Yuna lives a rather normal cherished life with her grandma, Obaa. The other majority of her family are elsewhere, her father is out at work a lot as a marine biologist around Okinawa, and her mother died when she was an infant. Her life remained normal yet happy until one day, after a varied coincidence, she meets a strange creature that came crashlanding from the Turo system of outer space, Experiment 626, or as we know him, Stitch. From then and there when they met, the two became best friends and the duo go on various adventures on Stitch's quest in order to be "good". Yuna though, has a strong sense of justice and an overbearing attitude, which make her a tomboy, and that shows throughout the series. The creators of the anime got Yuna's name from the Japanese name of sea hibiscus out in Okinawa (known in Japanese as Yuna). Yuna's birthday is February 25. Yuna's last name, Kamihara, wasn't unveiled until much later, although previous guesses were Chitama, after the dojo and the forest on Izayoi and Hanako, which was Yuna's previous name and design during development of the anime. ; : Seiyū: Shōzō Iizuka : Jumba is an evil genius scientist, the one who created Stitch, and the other 625 Experiments. He is assigned by the Galactic Council to watch over Stitch, and lives with Yuna and Obaa. He is more friendly in this series than the original, and has less of a penchant for evil. ; : Seiyū: Yūji Mitsuya : He is a one-eyed alien working for the Galactic Council and Earth expert. He is Jumba's best friend, and lives with him along with Yuna, Obaa, and Stitch. ; Obaa (Grandma) : Seiyū: Hisako Kyōda : Yuna's grandmother. ; Kijimunaa : Seiyū: Kappei Yamaguchi : He is a little yokai, who is Yuna & Stitch's friend. He is kind of a coward, but with the help of his friends, he can find the courage to best whatever he can. ; : Seiyū: Keiko Toda : Experiment #624: A pink female experiment who is Stitch's love interest. Stitch is madly in love with her and she shares the same feeling. Angel travels a lot, but she stops at the island, at times, to visit Stitch and Yuna. ; : Seiyū: Tomiko Orikasa : A young girl about Yuna's age, 9-years-old, who is introduced in the second season. A transfer student from Koube, she joins Yuna's class amidst the second season. She believes in good fashion and beauty, and is girly in spirit, often talking about fashion, love and all. She's also quite ditsy at times. She believes Yuna has a good fashion sense, and becomes good friends with her; as her fashion sense reminded her of her mother, a tropical fashion designer. Her father is a doctor. She not only has a rather brave personality, like Yuna; but she has a sweet and gentle personality too. Kouji (Kenny) has a crush for Sae, unbeknownst to her, and Piko (Penny) secretly dislikes Sae, but believes that Sae dresses better than she does. ; Takumi : Seiyū: Shiyou Miura : A boy from Okinawa New Town introduced in the third season. A popular soccer player, and love interest of Reika, he often acts cool and calm. He bears a secret of acting as a maid to his sisters, and even dressing up in bishoujo-styled outfits for his sisters' enjoyment. ; Lilo Pelekai : A character mentioned in the English dub, she was Stitch's best friend in the past, but one day she got a boyfriend. However, her mention in the English dub is only due to Disney intertwining Stitch! from Leroy and Stitch for the English dub; the Japanese original bears little to no mention of Lilo; except for Episode 23 of Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi, which had Lilo visit Okinawa in cahoots to reunite with Stitch, only for a while though. Lilo is now grown up and with a daughter who looks just like her when she was younger, named Kidda. Villains ; Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel : Seiyū: Hiroshi Yanaka : The villain who was a college buddy of Jumba. Much like the rest of the franchise, he bears a waning to defeat Stitch, but this time, to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter in order to gain ultimate power. ; Captain Gantu : Seiyū: Unshou Ishizuka : He works under Dr. Hamsterviel, to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. According to the English dub, Gantu was dishonorably discharged from his Galactic Federation job due to bad karaoke singing. Gantu bears an overobsession to a television drama called "Red Rose Maiden", or "The Young and the Stupid" in the English dub, and bears a huge crush over the main character of the drama, Princess Michigo. ; Reuben : Seiyū: Kōji Ochiai : Experiment #625: he has all powers of Stitch, but he is lazy and eats sandwiches. Gantu claims he doesn't do much beside make sandwiches all the time. During the series he isn't much of a enemy to Stitch, even coming to visiting him sometimes. During "Onigiri Rueben", he becomes fond of Japanese Rice balls, and even includes them among his sandwich liking. ; Piko (named Penny in the English dub) : Seiyū: Miyako Ito : A blonde girl, rival to Yuna. Piko/Penny is self-centered, impatient and in some cases, a bit snobby. She often takes great pride to mock and deride Yuna and Stitch in any case, often ending with Yuna and her fighting. There's rare occasions where she and Yuna can get along though. Her father runs the island's pineapple plants and her family runs the highest rated hotels and resorts on Izayoi. There's a habit with Piko/Penny where when she's angered, she'll often end her ranting with a comparison of something akin to pineapples. She is also a black-team karate leader. Piko/Penny may have been idealized after Hawaiian pop song Pineapple Princess. Piko/Penny dislikes Sae but secretly does believe that she dresses better than her. ; Cyber : Seiyū: Tomohiro Nishimura : Experiment #000: He is an evil experiment that is a cyborg version of Stitch. ; Delia : Seiyū: Romi Park : An evil alien woman that is in a partnership with Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel to get the Neo-PowerChip that is inside of Stitch. Delia altered a majority of Experiments, which had caused them to become physically stronger, and Angel which is rescued by Stitch. Delia usually calls Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel the wrong name such as Hamu Sama, or Hämusta Sama and then eventually punishing him with various explosions or robots. ; Reika : Seiyū: Hisaka Yoko : Yuna's rival in season 3. She has a crush on Takumi and friends who she bosses around. She, like Piko/Penny from the first two seasons, likes to mock and deride Stitch and Yuna. She also bears a trait of saying rather dull jokes and puns, often met with silent response. Episode list Cast The original English voice cast from the Lilo & Stitch movies and the television series did not reprise their roles for this anime. Differences between the Japanese and the English * The opening and ending themes are replaced with one theme for the English version, composed of electric guitars, taiko drums and character voices. * The opening title sequence in the English version is brand new, made up of clips from various English dub episodes, rather than the unique animation used in the Japanese versions. * The ending credits sequence in the English version is brand new, made up of still screenshots from various English dub episodes, rather than the unique animation used in the Japanese versions. * All of the original Japanese background music is replaced with new English dub music composed by Thorsten Laewe. * The original Japanese sound effects are replaced with different sounds. * The music of any of the traditional Japanese and Okinawan instruments such as the Okinawan musical instrument called the Sanshin as the precursor of the Japanese shamisen are completely replaced and replaced with new different Japanese and Okinawan instrument music in the dub. * Some scenes are cut or rearranged in the English version. * Some episodes are shortened to half-length and aired together in a single 22-minute block in the English version. * In the original Japanese version, each episode ended with a next episode preview. In the English dub, the next episode previews are removed. * Although Japanese cultural references (and even Japanese kana, kanji and romaji) are mostly kept in the dub (with some Japanese kana, and kanji translated to English, and some Japanese characters given western and American names and Japanese yen changed to American dollars), the script/dialogue have been completely rewritten. This is partly done to make the anime seem like a direct sequel to the Leroy & Stitch movie (which in itself is a sequel of Lilo & Stitch: The Series). Ironically, the anime appears as a continuation from Lilo and Stitch 2 within Japan, in alternate telling from that point on. * Just as the setting of the country and location of the island are all kept as in Japan and as part of the Ryukyu Islands in the dub, the car, bus and road scenes that show driving on the left side of the road and people driving on the left are kept and left out unmirrored in the dub. And even the books are shown being read from right to left just like in Japan at the dub, and even one has its title translated in the Christmas special. Crew *Project Planning/Executive Producer: Masao Maruyama (seasons 1-2) *Producers: Yasuteru Iwase, Satoru Yoshimoto (seasons 1-2) *Series Composition: Shoji Yonemura, Yuuko Kakihara (seasons 1-2) *Director: Masami Hata (seasons 1-2) *Animation Production: Madhouse (seasons 1-2), Shin-Ei Animation (season 3) *Production: TV Tokyo (season 1), TV Asahi (season 2 onwards), Walt Disney Animation Japan DVD A list of DVDs and boxsets of this anime. Soundtrack is a collection of opening, insert, and ending songs based on ''Stitch!. It was released on April 28, 2010. Track list:スティッチ！オリジナル・サウンドトラック # by Mongol800 # "Rodeo star mate" by The Pillows # "SMILE" by Kimaguren # by Begin # by All Japan Goith # "TOMODACHI" (Friends) by Glean Piece # "HERO" by Ishikawa Kiyotaka # by Bless4 # "Number One" by LoversSoul # by Chihiro Kamiya # by Bless4 # by LoversSoul # by Begin featuring Hatoma Kanako International releases In order of debut Theme songs In the English version of the show, the opening theme song only uses generic music instead of any of the Japanese songs. Stitch! (Season 1) ;Opening theme: * by Begin ;Ending themes: * by Begin w/ Hatoma Kanako (ep 1 - 13) *"Stitch is Coming" by Bless4 (ep 14 - 26) ;Insert themes: *"Hitori Janai (You Are Not Alone)" by Bless4 Stitch! ~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~ (Season 2) ;Opening theme: * "SMILE" by Kimaguren (ep 1 - 10) * "Rodeo star mate" by The Pillows (ep 11 - 19) * by Mongol800テレビ朝日｜スティッチ！～いたずらエイリアンの大冒険～: 主題歌第3弾はMONGOL800＜モンパチ＞とスティッチのデュエット？！ (ep 20 - 29) ;Ending theme: * "Stitch Eisa" by LoversSoul (ep 1 only) ;Insert Song: * "Waning Moon" by Chihiro Kamiya * "Number One" by LoversSoul * "Tomodachi" by Gleam Piece * "Aoi Arashi" by All Japan Goith * "Hero" by Ishikawa Kiyotaka Stitch! ~Best Friends Forever~ (Season 3) ;Opening theme: * "Everybody's Dream" by LoversSoul ; Ending theme * "Everyone Stitch The Friends!" by SYUHEI (Disney Channel Japan Only) References External links Official Japanese Sites *[http://www.disneychannel.jp/dc/program/anime/stitch/ Disney's Stitch! website] *Disney's Stitch character page (Hawaii) *Disney's Stitch character page (Okinawa) *Official TV Asahi page of Stitch! ~Zutto Saikou no Tomodachi~ *Official TV Asahi page of Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibouken~ *Official TV Tokyo page of Stitch! International Sites *Official site from Disney Channel Asia *Official site from Disney Channel Taiwan *Official site from Disney XD (Netherlands) *Official Korean site *Official Cantonese site Others * *Haisai Stitch (unofficial news source) Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 2008 Category:2008 television series debuts Category:Madhouse Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television shows set in Hawaii